coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4130 (22nd January 1997)
Plot Mike decides to cut his losses by selling counterfeit Kbec-wear. Alma is alarmed at the thought of him trading illegally. She is angry to hear Audrey bad-mouthing Mike to Gail and tells her Mike is worried sick because of Stephen's actions. Audrey hits back by reminding Alma of her infatuation with Stephen. Curly assures Eric that Anne didn't throw him out over his advances; he left because of hers. He swears he never laid a finger on her. Gail tries to sort out the aggro between herself and Alma but Alma sees her as the enemy as she's related to Stephen and Audrey. When Gail blames Mike for Don's suicide attempt, Alma reminds her of all the upset she caused Don over the house. Gail tells Alma that she didn't find Stephen so vile when she tried to bed him and Alma hits back by saying it's no wonder Nick left home and walks out of the cafe. An upset Gail tells Roy she wants to make up with Alma as she looks upon her as a big sister. Eric worries about Curly's character when he discovers there were charges of sexual harassment against him at Bettabuy. Curly assures him he is not a letch and reminds him that he stood against Leo Firman. Eric warns Curly that if there are any more sexual complaints he'll have to sack him. Sean is certain he'll walk as far as Samantha as he's eager to impress her. Maxine enjoys being adored by Ashley. Ken has a terrible day signing Daniel over to Denise. Sue Jeffers tries to cheer him up but makes matters worse by telling him she needs to look for redundancies at the school. She is put out to find Deirdre has a key to Ken's house. Mike tells Alma he's going to have to sell the flats to keep the business going until more orders come in. He is taken aback when she tells him that she'll sell the cafe as well. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway, back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Jim's Cafe *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Staff room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mrs Jeffers has some disturbing news for Ken. Gail and Alma’s friendship is on the rocks as they almost come to blows in the café. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,280,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes